Diva
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Unlike what people think, the Golden-eyed dragon is not always a bloodthirsty monster. It also serves as the one and only company the chosen Diva may have. This time, Rin Kagamine the 22nd Diva shares its company. Synchronicity series.


**Diva.**

_Unlike what people think, the Golden-eyed dragon is not always a bloodthirsty monster. It also serves as the one and only company the chosen Diva may have. This time, Rin Kagamine the 22nd Diva shares its company. Synchronicity series._

The wind felt cold. The weather must be changing out there.

Not that she could say anything about it. Rin was fated to stay here until the day she couldn't sing anymore. It was a fate that she had accepted ever since she was chosen as the next Diva. When Lady Miku first came to the underground chamber to greet her, she had told Rin of her responsibility.

The 21st Diva, Lady Teto had also foreseen her. Rin was truly a person born to be a Diva, and she was glad to do whatever she can to protect this world...

The world where _he _lived in.

At times, she could feel _him_. _He _would be humming for her, singing for her. It felt warm and satisfying.

If only the dragon could hear him too...

_"So, you have come once again, Golden Diva." _Rin looked up to the looming black dragon that shared the same color as her hair. The Diva smiled as she opened her arms. "That, I have." At the days where the dragon didn't seem so sullen, it would always struck Rin as pleasant. It told stories about the outside world, the world that Rin never touched and yet deemed so precious.

"Today's song would be about Light and Shadow." The dragon rumbled a little, as if laughing at her choice of song. But when Rin looked up to inquire about it, the dragon ignored her and closed its eyes, a signal for her to begin.

Rin began to dance, feeling her energy seeping to each and every note of her song. It felt incomplete for some reason, but she couldn't ever fathom the reason why. A gentle requiem she weaved had always sounded like it was just a mere echo of _something _that should have been complete. But why? What was wrong with her song?

As her body moved to the melody she weaved, she could hear another melody joined with hers. It didn't belong to her. It wasn't just an echo. It was completing her hollow voice. The dragon's eyes snapped open, its eyes intent on Rin's figure. As she sung the lightest notes she ever managed to get out, her body began to glow.

Her melody spun around her, and eventually around the dragon. The moment of completion that her song seemed to always lacked soothed the dragon enough for the day. Rin fell down as she finished her song.

Panting with relief, Rin ignored the blood coming out of her mouth. No. She can still do this. For this world, for _him_, for this precious world to continue spinning, all of it were counting on her.

A smile graced her lips, one full of acceptance and contentedness.

_"Why have you smiled, o Golden Diva?" _The dragon rumbled curiously. It had never seen a Diva this vigorous in offering up her life. A complete Diva like the previous Amaranth Diva always looked sad and sorrowful whenever she descended the stairs to give it a song, but this incomplete Diva... _Rin_, it remembered her name, always looked so peaceful whenever she came. Even though... she was just a half. Only a shadow from what was supposed to be a complete union of light and darkness.

Rin Kagamine. She was the only Diva it ever remembered with name. Usually, it just let Miku- the weaker form of it- to remember the Divas it remembered as colors.

Her song was always weaker than the previous Divas, but it held a certain kind of emotion that the dragon couldn't help but stop and listen to.

Rin was still lying on the stone cold floor of the cave. She coughed up more blood before sitting down properly and offered a smile to the dragon. "He... I can hear him." She breathed out softly, just like how she always did whenever she spoke about her lighter half. "When I think that my song will save the world he resides in, I..." her voice died out in her blissful silence. The dragon did nothing to interrupt its Diva's reverie.

_"The Amaranth Diva said the same thing," _the dragon struggled to remember one of its successive Diva's words. Everyone other than Rin always left the moment they finished their song. There was only one time when the Amaranth Diva whispered to herself with so much determination before she finally stopped singing for its sake. _"She said that she would protect the world where her precious person resides. Tell me, is that much important to you?"_

The dragon couldn't understand the feelings at all. _It _were the majestic creature who had resided over these lands for thousands of years before those measly humans decided to seal it away. His body, while still able to wreak a large havoc, was sealed to subdue under the songs of human female who would later be called the 'Divas'. And its power was sealed into a form of a human. Miku- it decided to call its other self that- suffered a lot behind the mask that sealed her powers. It could feel it sometimes.

Nothing was important to it. Not at all.

"It's important..." Rin answered as she drew closer to it, her smile never faltering from her face. "Even when his name slips my mind sometimes... I can feel how important he is to me. His voice, his laugh, his _song_..." Another blissful silence. "Each and every thing of it... are very important to me."

The dragon rumbled out as it beckoned the girl to come closer. Rin looked surprised, but she complied in the end.

Unlike the other Divas, who actually had a life of fulfillment before coming to serve as its singer, the Golden Diva had no such thing. She can't even recall the name of her other half, all for its sake. They were both the same. They were lonely.

As the Diva let herself be carried away from the real world into the world of blissful dream, the dragon let the voice of her light to reach the sleeping girl. It was the least it can do for its kindest Diva.

* * *

_Amaranth is a shade of pink, which is Teto's color._

_What do you think of it? This is my interpretation of the life Rin had while she served as the Diva in Synchronicity series. Please review :)_


End file.
